


Soft Kitty

by JayhawkWrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Singing, can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: Kurt's had a long day and is probably overtired at this point. When he can't sleep, he asks Blaine to sing for him.Fill for the Glee Fanfiction Friday Prompt: "I can't sleep, so can you sing to me?"
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	Soft Kitty

It had been one of those days for Kurt. As he rode the subway home, he thought back over his day. He had been overwhelmed at work and wasn't sure if he would be able to make his deadline. But really, who was he kidding? He'd never missed a deadline before in his life, and he wasn't about to start now. He really just needed a quiet evening, a long soak in the bath, and a good night of sleep.

When Kurt finally got home after stopping by the little shop on the corner for some produce for their supper that night, he found that Blaine wasn't home yet. _Rehearsals must be running late tonight. He should have beat me home_ , Kurt thought. He was excited that Blaine's play seemed to be going well so far, and he was ecstatic to see him on the stage again. The man was born to perform, and the stage was where he shined. Having the house to himself gave Kurt the downtime he craved every once in a while to think and plan and just be.

For supper, Kurt prepared a chicken fajita rice and veggie bake with some fresh salsa. Both he and Blaine loved Mexican food, and this was one of their favorite dishes. They not only loved how it tasted but that it was healthy and easy, too. Kurt's favorite kind of salsa was fresh salsa, so when they were in season, he typically bought the ingredients once a week and made salsa. Blaine got home about 10 minutes before supper was ready, just as Kurt was about to set the table.

"Supper smells delicious, my love," Blaine said as he took off his shoes and then came into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed his neck. "How was your day?"

"Long," Kurt sighed and leaned into the solid weight of Blaine behind him. "Can we call it an early night tonight?"

"I'd actually love that," Blaine answered. "We practiced the big dance number all day today, and my body is yelling at me to relax the night away."

"I was thinking about taking a bath after supper; want to join me?" Kurt asked.

"That sounds fantastic," Blaine replied and kissed Kurt's neck again. "I'll set the table."

"Thanks, love," Kurt said and turned his head to capture Blaine's lips. He hummed into the kiss, loving the taste of his husband more today than he had the day before, knowing he'd love it even more tomorrow than today.

The couple ate supper and chatted about their respective days, both realizing that the other was physically and emotionally exhausted. After their meal, Blaine put away the leftovers and loaded the dishwasher while Kurt went and ran the water in the bathtub.

Their master bathroom had been one of the biggest selling points when they bought this apartment. It had a bathtub large enough for both of them to fit comfortably. By the time Blaine entered the bathroom, the tub was filled with water, oils, and a very attractive man.

"You're beautiful," Blaine said as he took in Kurt's relaxed form sitting in the tub.

Kurt blushed, even after all these years together, at the compliment. "Get in here," he smiled.

The men soaked, and when it was time to actually get clean, they drained the tub and got into their large shower with a rainfall showerhead. However, they got a little dirty before they finally got clean, which didn't bother either of them in the least. After their shower, they got into their boxer briefs and climbed into bed.

"Can I be the little spoon tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, my love," Blaine replied.

"You're the love of my life, you know that right?" Kurt asked after they were settled into bed and under their sheet. It wasn't cold enough for a blanket, and Blaine was essentially a furnace all year round; so, a flat sheet was all they really needed until it was snowing.

"I do know that," Blaine answered and kissed Kurt's temple. "You're mine, too, you know."

"I do know," Kurt replied. He turned his head and captured his husband in a passionate kiss. "Sweet dreams, love."

"With you in my arms, they always are," Blaine said.

Within 10 minutes, Blaine was softly snoring, and Kurt's brain wouldn't quiet down. He laid in bed and did all of the things he knew he should do to quiet it, but nothing was working. Finally, after he'd been trying for nearly two hours to fall asleep, he very carefully got out of bed, put on his robe, and went out into the living room.

 _Hopefully, some mindless TV will help me shut my brain off_ , he thought. Kurt laid down on their oversized sofa, threw a blanket over himself, and turned the TV on. As he was surfing, he came across reruns of _The Big Bang Theory_ and put the remote down. After about four episodes, he felt the sofa dip, and there was Blaine right beside him.

"Couldn't sleep after all?" Blaine asked as he ran his hands through Kurt's hair. He was the only person on the planet who was able to touch Kurt's hair without him flipping out and yelling.

"No, but I think I'm ready to come back to bed now," Kurt said.

Blaine turned the TV off, stood up, and helped Kurt off the couch. When they got back to the bedroom and laid down, Kurt was still struggling to fall asleep, even though he was exhausted.

"What's wrong, my love?" Blaine asked.

"I can't sleep," he replied. "So, can you sing to me?"

Blaine chuckled and started to sing,

" _Soft kitty, warm kitty.  
Little ball of fur.  
Happy kitty, sleepy kitty.  
Purr, purr, purr_."

"Ass," Kurt replied and turned around to cuddle Blaine like a koala bear. "I love you!"

"I love you, too," Blaine replied and started to sing another song softly.

" _Never knew I could feel like this  
__Like I've never seen the sky before  
__Want to vanish inside your kiss_

 _Seasons may change, winter to spring  
__But I love you until the end of time  
__Come what may_  
_Come what may  
__I will love you until my dying day_ "

Before Blaine was able to start the second verse, Kurt was asleep. _Works every time_ , Blaine thought. He knew their wedding song would calm Kurt's mind and let him fall asleep. Several minutes later, Blaine joined Kurt in the land of dreams where they both dreamt they were dancing at their wedding to the very song Blaine had just finished singing.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs used are from The Big Bang Theory and “Come What May” from Moulin Rouge.


End file.
